Salvia Mellifera
by MintyOrange
Summary: Sirius finds a baby outside his door one day. That's it. That's the story.
1. Surprise

Sirius Black awoke to the glaring morning sun and a splitting headache. He remembered only vaguely the events of the night before, spending the night at the Potter's, having a beer or two with peter, _'ah well maybe more than a few_ '. He rolled over to avoid the rays currently aimed, painfully, straight into his eyes. Of course the fact that his doorbell was so absurdly loud did not help him when he tried to go back to sleep. Sure enough it wasn't too long before the portrait in the hall began to screech as well, awakening the other portraits in the house, spurring Sirius to get out of bed to see who was at his door, if only to put a stop to the infernal screeching of his deceased mother. He disentangled his legs from the blankets that he had been so blissfully wrapped up in and made his way down the stairs, out into the hallway, past the portrait of his mother, and finally to the door. Dressed in a rumpled shirt and pants that reeked, even to him, of alcohol, the wizard yanked open the door to confront the visitor. His irritation had exploded to astronomical highs in the seconds that it took to reach the door and needless to say he was certainly ready to give whoever it was beyond it a piece of his mind only there was no one on the other side of the door. Sirius squinted to see if he could spot anyone but he found nothing. Looking down he saw a pile of ratty blankets on his doorstep. Narrowing his eyes Sirius began to shut the door, he had no need for old blankets after all, when he heard a shrill cry. The young Black's head whipped around faster than he had intended, giving him a very uncomfortable form of whiplash.

' _That did not just come from those blankets. Nope. Must be imagining things. Too much beer_ , _I've got to still be a little drunk_ ' Sirius chuckled to himself ' _that must be it I'm just very sleep deprived and still drunk_ ' It was not until the blankets squirmed and a tiny fist came into his view that he came face to face with reality.

 _Shit_.

* * *

AN~

OK so this story is going to be told in short chapters! I'm sorry if you wanted longer ones but this is the best way for me to write it out. hope you like it! as always review on what you like (or don't like)! I am always open to suggestions and or helpful criticism! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter


	2. Help Is On The Way

Sirius paced the floor of the study, running his fingers through his already mussed black hair in an attempt to calm down. He glanced at one of the few pieces of furniture in the library-like room, a large Victorian styled chair covered in tasteful plum velvet, unintentionally making eye contact with the blue-eyed baby who cooed at him from her nest of blankets that he had situated in the plush seat. What was he supposed to do with a baby? He was only twenty-two damn it! Sirius shot a glare at the source of what he was sure would be many grey hairs. And so he paced, waiting for his help to walk through the fireplace.

"Tch. He's sure taking his sweet time" Sirius grumbled to himself.

Flames flared emerald and not long after, a lone figure entered the study. Dressed in a faded green jumper and slacks, Remus Lupin eyed his best friend. Tired green eyes met with grey.

"What in the name of Merlin was so important that yo-" Lupin spotted the bundle of blankets and stopped mid-sentence, he also happened to see what was in said blankets.

"Sirius, is that a baby?" the tone used was far from questioning but was instead more a mixture of horror and shock. Sirius Black glanced at the chair before fixing Remus with a blank stare, "Why no Moony, that there is just my new pet cat, OF COURSE IT'S A BABY!" his shouting caused the child lying in the seat to start crying.

"Great. It's crying." Sirius looked at his friend, "Please tell me you know what to do."

Lupin was startled at the assumption "Sirius, I am an only child, I've never been good with children, and you expect me to know what to do…" he sighed before walking over to the infant, "By all means, this should be you. You did have a younger brother, surely you have more experience than me with young children."

Tentatively Remus picked up the blue-eyed babe. Immediately the crying stopped as the baby regarded him curiously before giving a happy gurgle.

"Be careful of the head" Sirius spoke from behind him, grinning sheepishly when Remus turned his head to glare at him "That's what mother would say when Regulus was born anyway"

"You called it an 'it', Sirius, do even know what to call it?"

"Umm, no?"

* * *

AN~

Hey lovelies! so this story is going to take another couple chapters to really get rolling so hang in there! special thank you to all who favorited and followed and especially to those who reviewed! you guys motivate me so much so thanks! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter


	3. A Name!

"It says here 'Kagome'" Remus told him, holding up the corner of one of the blankets. The name looked to have been hand stitched into the cloth. The blanket in question was a simple plain blue outlined in faded pink, moth-eaten and dirty, a far cry from what Sirius would have deemed sanitary for a child. Remus held the baby in one arm and the blanket in the other. Sirius had to hand it to him, he looked like a natural.

"No last name?" Sirius inquired reaching for the blanket to examine it.

"It's possible that Kagome is a last name, but no, no other names besides that"

Sirius sighed and stopped searching the fabric for more clues "Fine then we call her Kagome. It is a her, yes?"

"Only one way to know," Remus said. Of course at that particular moment, Kagome started crying again, "Perfect, you can find out. She needs to be changed."

"WHAT! No, no, no, Remus I don't do 'changing'"

"Well you made me hold her"

"That's entirely different! Besides, I don't have anything to change her with. I didn't exactly plan on having a baby."

Remus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand while Kagome screamed in his ear. It was like having two kids with him instead of one. "Look, get Kreacher to go and get diapers and stuff, then you can change her." Sirius had a look on his face that Remus knew wasn't a good sign.

"That's perfect! Why don't we let Kreacher do it!"

Remus gave Sirius a deadpan look "We are not having your _house elf_ change her. She is _your_ kid you have to do it."

Defeated Sirius called to the old house elf and did as his friend bade him, telling the elf to get him emergency baby supplies. He watched as Kreacher apparated away and slumped into the only other chair in the room besides that one Kagome had been in. The baby continued to scream and screech and grate on Sirius' nerves in general. Comparatively, Remus looked the picture of a saint, still holding the human headache in his arms while his ears got a thorough beating. The pounding in Sirius' head became worse until he really could not handle it anymore. He took out his wand,

"Silencio" And suddenly there was quiet. Blissful, beautiful silence. He could still see Kagome crying but no sound came out. Remus looked at Sirius sharply, "You did not just-"

"It's not hurting her Remus, don't give me that look"

* * *

AN~

Whew! Another chapter out! Please let me know what you think! The ending of this one was inspired by a Tumblr post by hpconversations. enjoy~!

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter


	4. A Slip of the Mind

Kreacher came back with a lone box of diapers and a few other little things that would be needed, truly the bare necessities in order to care for the little girl short term. Seeing this Remus stood and handed the baby over to Sirius, who held her as if she were a deadly bomb. Remus proceeded to browse the library-esque room for a good book to read while Sirius grumbled and complained in the distance that he had not "signed up for this". Lupin sat down with a rather large tome in his hands and began to read. Soon enough his thoughts interfered with the words on the page and his mind began to wander. He wondered what James and Lily had told Sirius before he had called for Remus's help. Surely they had recommended something or even offered their help, after all, they had taken in himself and Sirius at the same time once. Remus smiled at the memory, now that had been a truly crowded house. But now Sirius was taking care of the baby alone and it didn't seem that he had taken any help or advice, besides asking Remus for help. Why? Moments later Sirius came back in looking equal parts victorious and traumatized. Remus snapped the book closed,

"Sirius, just been wondering, what did James and Lily say about all this?"

The mention of the two in question startled Sirius. Truthfully he had not even thought about them at all as part of the solution. He cleared his throat, looking to the side and mumbled a response under his breath that Remus was unable to hear.

"I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"

Still quiet, but not incoherently, Sirius spoke again "I didn't tell them".

Remus wasn't usually one to raise his voice but he very much wanted to yell at the man for being so stupid, unfortunately, he also didn't want to cause Kagome to start to cry again as he would most certainly go deaf. Wordlessly Remus got up from his position on the chair and approached the fireplace which still held some low burning flames.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked adjusting his grip on Kagome.

"We're going to see James and Lily. Right. Now."

* * *

AN~

Gah! it's been so long! first I'm truely sorry for the long wait but my life has been pretty busy and I hadn't had the time nor motivation to put out another update (my other story is even worse!) so yes, you all have my sincerest apology. another thing that I would like to ask you guys is what you think of Sirius' presence while kagome grows up because technically he goes to Azkaban in a couple months according to the original storyline of harry potter but I'm torn whether or not to have him go there or not. so I would like to know what you guys think **and why**. this isn't a true poll because in the end I will be deciding on my own which way to go but I'm interested in you guys' opinions (i hope that makes sense). thank you for all your support with this story and please continue to tell me what you think (and even if you think its time for me to get off my butt and update already ;) Anywho, pls enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter


	5. What to Do

Lily fixed the two men with a disbelieving look. "You found her on your doorstep?" she asked, incredulous. Sirius nodded while next to him Remus readjusted said baby in his arms "and you're sure she isn't yours" the silence that ensued caused the other two to stare intensely at Sirius waiting for his confirmation

"I don't _think_ so" He corrected.

Lily visibly reddened with anger, "You don't _think so?_ Do you know how much responsibility a child is? And if she is yours are you just going to give her up? Do you know how serious this is?" She was surprised at the two men in front of her. Sure, she knew they were prone to fits of stupidity, quite often in Sirius' case, but this was too much, even for them.

Remus looked highly uncomfortable with the context of the conversation while Sirius seemed almost insulted, "Even if she were mine I wouldn't just, I can take care of her, I just..." he stuttered and tripped over his words in a mix of indignance and embarrassment. Lily sighed and rested a hand on her growing stomach "Look, you need to figure out what you're going to do. You can either keep her or give her to the state" Lily winced minutely at the last part, though the motion when unnoticed. Sirius thought Lily had made the whole thing sound rather cut and dry, a simple decision to make. He wished it were as easy.

Remus took Kagome back to Grimmauld Place to put her down for a nap as she was getting fussy again while Sirius chose to stay and hopefully discuss a plan of action with Lily. He sat on the living room couch and stared aimlessly at the wooden coffee table while Lily left to make some tea. The possibility of Kagome being his child had never entered Sirius' mind. He could already see a tuft of black hair on her head and, while that wasn't a definite sign, he wasn't ready to take responsibility. Whatever he had thought Lily or James might say to him, advice or otherwise, this was not it. He considered it inside his head. They had no way of knowing whether Kagome was his daughter or not and with no last name or documentation to go by they were stuck. He tried to remember what he was doing roughly a year ago and found to his dismay way too many gaps in his memory. Sirius put his head in his hands, closing his eyes with a sigh. What was he going to do?

* * *

AN~

I'm Back! (and alive) its been too long I know but I figured I would post this chapter while I had it (even though it's a little short) hope you enjoy! as always Like or comment. all critiques welcome!

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter


	6. Decisions

Sirius returned home later that night exhausted. Even after hours of discussion with Lily he still felt torn and internally he argued over what he should do. On the one hand, he felt honor bound to care for Kagome on the off chance that she was his but his other side argued that they weren't cut out to raise a child. lily had been very...enlightening. she had tried to explain everything she could about what went into raising a baby and ended up scaring him half to death with all the ways Kagome could get hurt or sick. Dear lord, all the potential choking hazards alone were giving him a headache.

Sirius trudged down the hallway toward the study with the intent of sinking into one of it's plush cushioned chairs, preferably the one right next to the fireplace, and organizing his thoughts. He needed a plan of action, to decide once and for all just what in Merlin's name he was going to do. But of course, not even that small comfort could be afforded to him. As he opened the heavy double doors to the study he saw Remus in said chair by the fire with Kagome held secure in his arms and an open book resting on the arm of the chair, the two both fast asleep. A surge of something he wasn't quite sure of washed over him at the sight. He was getting attached and he knew it. He wanted the best for Kagome that much was certain. To give the best possible start to the giggling little baby that was wrapping him around her little finger with frightening speed. Now, though, a whole new problem had arisen. It was not longer if Kagome was his. It wasn't even if he _should_ take care of Kagome. Now the question was, could he? And the answer was no. he couldn't provide her with the kind of parental insight that would be needed. Hell, he barely was able to change her correctly. It was painfully simple and straightforward, he simply wasn't good enough to be her father.

It was decided. He would tell Remus in the morning. He sighed, looking at the two of them asleep in the chair. He needed to pack Kagome's things and owl the orphanage.

* * *

AN~

hey yall! I'm backkkkk! sorry for not updating but these past few months have been really crazy busy for me. You may have noticed, but I redid the format of my chapters because I thought it would be easier to read it this way. anywho hope you like this update and Sirius' decision. as always review, like, and follow! I do read all your reviews and enjoy hearing your thoughts!


	7. Alone

Remus woke up uncommonly early with a stiff neck and an arm that pricked with pins and needles like the static on an old TV. Using his other arm, the one that was awake, he tiredly pushed his reading glasses back to their proper perch before glancing at the cause of his dead limb. There nestled in the crook of his arm was Kagome. She was blissfully asleep and unaware of the tug of emotions she invoked for the one who held her. He noticed the growing scrunch in the little girl's nose and prepared for her ear piercing wail but instead he was welcomed by an unfairly cute sneeze as she settled once more into sleep. The peace of the morning was broken by the door to the study being opened, revealing Sirius. In his hand was the blanket in which they had found her in all it's tattered glory, Kagome's embroidered name just barely visible, the corner peeking out of a fold.

"Perfect, thanks Sirius, my arm's gone numb" Remus moved to accept the blanket but Sirius shook his head.

"I've owled the orphanage," he said quietly, glancing quickly at Kagome before meeting his friend's blank stare.

"What?"

"Remus we have to let her go"

"You said you could take care of her. She is your responsibility, Sirius. This.. this doesn't feel right; it feels like a way out" Remus accused with slightly narrowed eyes, "you said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID" Sirius cut him off with a yell startling both Remus and Kagome causing the latter to start crying. Ashamed, Sirius reached for the baby only for Remus to lean just out of reach, cradling and shushing her himself. Sirius returned his arm to his side quickly. Taking a deep breath he spoke softly, "I know what I said but this is taking care of her. This is the best I can do, I'm not… I'm not cut out for fatherhood and I would only make things worse for her"

Remus narrowed his eyes fully at the other man, "You say that. Keep thinking you're alone and you will be," He all but shoved the now calm baby into Sirius' arms, "I'll go pack her things" he spoke flatly over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

AN~

hey, so here's another chapter! just a psa, I do intend to have this story reach about 20 chapters ish so its a pretty short story and but its not over by a long shot (sorry about these short chapters :P)


	8. Turning Back

Sirius stood alone in front of "The Alexandra Orphanage for Infants", one arm cradling Kagome as he stuffed his wand into the pockets of his wrinkled trench coat. the Orphanage was a hulking mass of dark red brick with triangular roofs above the main building and its two side extensions and the tiny little porch that preceded the front door. Walls cornered with pristine white stones it sat primly on a manicured lawn dotted with wildflowers and lined with shrubbery.

Two nights ago, he had searched through the address book that his mother had always kept in the house; a small, black, leather-bound book that could show you the address of any establishment in England depending on what you wrote down on the first page. It was, in fact, this book which had first inspired the famous marauders to create a map of Hogwarts and all of its secrets.

Many late nights had been spent bent over the pages and after a thorough examination of the many options, Sirius had chosen one. It was a little out of the way and resided in the quaint countryside with lots of space for adventure and mischief, all things which he knew Kagome would love. Looking at it now, Sirius could see just how much better this would be for Kagome. She would get adopted easily since she was just a baby and would grow up in a stable home with loving parents. She would be able to...

His train of thought stopped abruptly as the bittersweet feeling in his heart grew. He looked down at the baby in his arms who was wide-eyed and still, taking in her new surroundings with a silent curiosity.

"What do you think? It's great right?" He asked her with a smile that shown as more of a grimace than anything else.

She looked up at him and gurgled, making a grab for a strand of shoulder-length hair but not quite reaching it with her short arms. Sirius chuckled dryly.

He realized he hadn't moved an inch from the spot he had apparated to and took a step forward. Walking slowly up the yard he eventually merging with the wide path that led to the front porch and with each step felt the weight in his arms grow heavier. The closer the two got to the door the more Kagome would squirm and whimper as if she could tell what was happening. Sirius mounted the stairs, the worn wood creaking underfoot as he approached the doorway and raised his hand to knock.

He stood there for what seemed like ages, arm raised, but he couldn't seem to make himself do it.

He lowered his arm, pulled out his wand from the pocket of his trench coat, and apparated away.

* * *

AN~

Haha! Y'all thought I was gonna give her away, shame on you! So now we know that Kagome will, in fact, be raised with Sirius (and Remus? hmmm) as always comments are welcome! It really makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my writing and I realize I don't thank you guys nearly enough. Thank you for all your support and love, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter


	9. Bittersweet

When Sirius arrived he did not appear in the entrance corridor of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, nor the library or kitchen. Instead, he had brought himself to the fourth floor where to his left stood stairs that led to the attic and to his right, a balcony overlooked the floor below. In his arms, Kagome squirmed, giving low cries at the sudden apparition and the inevitable discomfort from that particular mode of travel, however, as Sirius rocked her absentmindedly she hushed.

Sirius walked down the carpeted hallway, muddy shoes leaving marks on the otherwise spotless white fibers, before stopping in front of a door. He hesitated, debating if he wanted to open it or not.

The paint on the edges of the door was flaking off and the handle was covered in dust, making a striking contrast to the rest of the pristine house. Taking a deep breath Sirius grasped the handle, turning it to open the door. he hugged Kagome closer in his arm as if whatever was inside might harm her. Nothing moved, however, and everything was still as the dead.

It was just as Sirius remembered, pale green walls that held faded posters and dark cherry furniture strewn about in jagged pieces. In the dim light, he could still make out the fist-sized holes in the far wall and the torn pieces of some of the posters littered on the floor. A thick layer of dust had settled and step by step it was disturbed. With one hand, Sirius pulled out his wand and waved the thirteen inches of ash wood and dragon heartstring in a simple, clean, swish,

"Reparo."

Swiftly the shattered pieces came together, forming a handsome bedroom set complete with a bed, two side tables, a wardrobe, and a desk. He didn't bother with the walls just yet and instead settled for just walking around the room, his mind strangely empty. It had, after all, been only a year since he had last set foot in it, refusing most times to even step onto the fourth floor itself.

As he stood in the center of the floor his eyes were reluctantly drawn to the four post bed and to the markings he knew were there, that had weathered the years and withstood even his temperament.

Carved into one of the posts of the bed frame are the initials RAB.

Looking at it now was bittersweet. The room had once held the hopes of the black family and in some ways, Sirius supposed, it still would. Stepping out and closing the door behind him, Sirius managed a sad smile, "It'll do."

* * *

AN~

So this chapter was kinda hard to put into words. At this point in the timeline, Regulus has been dead for roughly a year and his room is the only room that is near Sirius's so it almost the only option for a nursery. Sirius and Regulus never had a good relationship since Sirius went against everything his family stood for and Regulus was a perfect child but in the end they were still brothers so I tried to convey how I thought Sirius would have responded to Regulus' death. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always let me know what you think and thanks especially to all the support for this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter


	10. Gone

Sirius walked down the stairs of Grimmauld Place with purpose. He knew instinctively that it wasn't going to be easy and if Remus had not pointed out that he was no longer alone, Sirius probably would have left Kagome on that porch. The house with the large yard lined with prim hedges and dotted with small grass flowers still called to his anxious mind.

 _Go back, this is a mistake. She should be there._

He also knew that every step he took with her nestled safely in his arms felt more and more right. Glancing down at the subject of his thoughts, he noted her drooping eyes and continued on his way to the study. He passed by the portrait of his mother and almost fell over. There she stood in all her prejudiced glory, out from behind the curtains. Strangely she had yet to say a word, only gazing at the bundle in arms coldly. He stared until her eyes met hers, lips lifting into an ugly sneer. "You disgrace our name" she hissed, venomously quiet before the curtains violently snapped themselves shut.

If he had thought that his dead mother could do him no more harm he was wrong. Deep down he still wanted her to look at him with something other than cold indifference but the utter loathing in her eyes, painted or not, had opened up decade-old wounds. Hurrying to the study he opened the heavy double doors, fully expecting to see Remus curled up on a chair with a book in one hand. Instead, he was greeted by an empty room.

"Audis arceo" he mumbled pointing his wand at Kagome who had fallen asleep on the walk to the study.

"Remus?" Sirius called out loudly, "Moony, I'm back and we need to talk"

There was no answer. Sirius was not a stupid man; he understood when someone had left and he knew it to be only logical. Remus had come because of Kagome and now that he thought Kagome would no longer be staying, he had gone. Sirius knew, so why did he feel so angry? Why? An awful feeling began creeping into his throat but he mentally batted it away. He knew why. Remus had said he would be there but when he needed him, he wasn't. Now, Sirius really was alone. He swallowed thickly. Well that was just fine. Bitter thoughts reached the forefront of his mind; he could manage on his own.

 _I'm going to have to._

* * *

AN~

So I didn't intend for this to actually happen, (fun fact) but I was writing and my brain said "wait, what if..." so this is what my brain came up with. I've been reading all the comments (firstly thank you so much for the support and suggestions!) and a few of them mentioned how short these chapters are. I would love to make them longer but right now this length is what I can comfortably work with. sometime in the future, I might rewrite this into longer chapters but for now, the length is going to have to stay as is. I apologize if some of you guys don't like the shortness and I will try harder to make them longer.

P.S Audis arceo is a deafening spell, Sirius didn't want to wake Kagome ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter


	11. Return

It had been a few months since Sirius had committed himself to fatherhood and dare he say he was getting the hang of it. With a little help from Lily things were starting to turn out alright and now instead of calling the expecting mother every day, he had graduated to every two days.

Sirius was settling a cranky Kagome down for a nap when Kreature popped into the room with a soft pop. Sirius had no idea how he did it but throughout the last months the house elf had managed to reduce the noise of his apparations from a resounding crack to something closer to a soap bubble being popped. Kreature already had his crooked nose touching the floor.

"Master has a visitor" Kreature lowered his voice "Dirty werewolf, poor mistress...what would she say. Filthy scum."

While that answered his internal question of who exactly was at his door Sirius still gave the elf a cursory glare as the baby screamed in its crib, "You will stay with Kagome until I come back." Sirius' eyes softened a little as he glanced at the baby in question "Try to get her to sleep if you can."

Sirius took a deep breath as he strode out of the room.

 _Just when things were becoming normal._

It would have been faster to apparate to the parlour but Sirius was most definitely not in a hurry to see his "guest". He walked as if on his way to his own execution; outwardly confident but inside he was full of turbulent thoughts. He wasn't quite sure how he felt. This was one of his best friends, had been for several years, through thick and thin but he had also left when Sirius had needed him the most. The trust that had been built up over the years wasn't something that disappears so quickly but the seeds of doubt had been sewn and there was no going back.

Without realizing it, Sirius had already arrived and taken a step inside the sitting room.

He opened his mouth before snapping it shut. He wanted to hit himself, all that time he took walking down those stupid stairs and he didn't even know what to say. Remus graciously saved him from further embarrassment, speaking first,

"Sirius," he spoke softly, glancing around the room, looking anywhere but Sirius' face, "I know I didn't leave at the best of times" Sirius snorted, Remus continued eyebrows slightly scrunched as if pained "I- I need a place to stay."

He sucked in a long breath as if preparing for the worst.

Did he really expect to be left out on the streets? Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly "Of course". The two stood stiffly before Sirius popped out of the room, apparating to the nursery.

 _I'm checking on Kagome, not running away._

* * *

AN~ oh my gosh. Oooof. I did not expect to be away from this for so long I'm so sorry. I've been meaning to come back but it's been pretty crazy. (I also had major writers block for awhile not gonna lie). So from here on out it's mainly going to focus on some key events and will be more like a drabble series. What I had intended was actually for this to be a cute prequel type of series for a longer story but seeing how this one is going we'll see if I can even do it (I hope I can). As always follow, comment, tell me what you like and don't like and thank you so much for your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter


End file.
